The Moose, The Angel and The Pie Lover
by Rosewood Gleek Hunter
Summary: Collections of random one shots of Dean, Sam, Cas and other characters.
1. A little help here?

A little help here?

Characters: Quinn, Sam and Castiel

* * *

She opened the door slightly revealing the light from the hallway of the bunker to surround your room completely. Something moves at the corner of her eye, she quickly turn on the lights now completely flooding the room with light. It moved again, it was a spider. She thought if there one here, then there must be a whole nest of them somewhere in the bunker. All she could think of was screaming, so she did.

Sam who was currently reading a book heard her scream. He quickly closed his book and took it with him to find the source of noise. Sam proceeded with caution grabbing his knife with him. Sam finally found Quinn at the doorway of the room her and Castiel shared.

"What's wrong?" He asked Quinn peeking through the doorway and saw the spider. "What the hell Quinn? Are you afraid of a spider?" Sam asked walking into the room near the spider.

"Sam! Can you just kill it!" Quinn bursted out pouting.

"Okay, okay." Sam said slamming the book on the floor. "Happy?"

"Yes." Quinn said. "Don't tell Cas about this." She said grabbing his arm, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Don't bet on it." He said as he slipped out of the room. Quinn was glad Sam got the spider for her, but another problem she faced was the dead corpse of the spider on the floor.

"Where's Cas." Quinn yelled. Suddenly Cas showed up behind Quinn.

"A little help here?" Quinn asked pointing at the now nowhere to be seen dead spider. She practically jumped out of her bones. "I'm probably just losing my mind." She said running her fingers through her hair.

"You're crazy you know? That's what I like about you." Castiel said.


	2. Don't crash

Don't crash

Dean takes his teenage daughter on her first time driving.

* * *

"Ok, now press your foot on the gas pedal." Dean said to me. I was 16 now, and my dad was babying me once again.

"I'm okay dad," I said pressing the gas pedal with much force. I didn't realize the car would speed up that fast and if I crashed the impala my dad would kill grew an emotional attachment to it. Let's just say that.

"I don't want you to bump my car into a tree or anything, this is my baby, besides your mom." He said sighing and placing his elbow on the door and resting his head on it. I swerved a couple of times, but I eventually got it. Luckily, I didn't hit anything, yet. It was an open stretch of road, it was more likely for me to hit a tree then hit another car. After about an hour of my horrible driving, my dad decided to switch seats so he could drive and go back to the bunker.

"How was your car ride?" Uncle Sam asked me as I walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Great," I said hugging him.

"Kaitlin means I almost crashed the impala and I was trying to give my dad a heart attack." My dad said mocking me. I stared at him angrily and he just shrug his shoulders.

"You're my favorite uncle." I said as I hugged Sam.

"I'm your only uncle." He said chuckling. Dean stared at us blankly, "what?" I asked.

"We forgot Adam."


	3. Back from Purgatory

Set in 8x01

Back from purgatory

Dean comes back from Purgatory

* * *

"I called Audrey." Sam said after Sam and Dean pouring borax on each other, holy water and cutting themselves with a silver knife in the cabin.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Purgatory is what happens when you stand too close to Dick." Dean said crossing his arms. A knock was heard near the doorway. Sam opened the door to the cabin which revealed Audrey, a mess without Dean for a year. Audrey barged in the door and went straight for Dean. He wrapped his arms around her small body.

"I thought you fucking died." Audrey said, hugging him even tighter. He loved the way her hair smelled today.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." He said stroking her lush brunette hair. Audrey automatically burst in tears. Dean loved he for what she was, a warrior. It had almost been a year since Dean disappeared into thin air after they killed Dick. "Don't cry." He noticed she didn't change her hair one bit, but it was longer than before. "I love you."

"How are you still alive?" Audrey said wiping her eyes and pulling away.

"Found a portal." He said. What Dean didn't tell her or Sam would hurt them in the way that he was working with a vampire and got him out of purgatory.

"Well, all that matters, is that I'm with you." Audrey said hugging him.


	4. It's a yes

I, Audrey am nearing my death at the moment. It was just a simple ganking demons kind of case. I was sprawled across the floor of the empty abandoned room, Dean was currently trying to get up and save me. The demon immediately picked me up and a knife was held near my heavy beating heart.

"What are you going to do now Winchester?" The demon taunted. Dean stood up carefully and grabbed the knife he used to kill other demons with. At first I jabbed the stomach of the demon's vessel which they immediately let go of me. My first reaction was to run away, but I tripped how clumsy I was. Dean was still standing there with the knife in his hands, eyeing me and the demon.

"I'm okay," I said trying to pull myself up. The demon walked towards me, stepping on my wrist. I hear a crack, with an immediate sharp pain piercing through my right wrist. I scream not holding back the pain that overruns my body. I use my free leg to trip the demon, it falls back onto the cold wood flooring. Dean then sticks the knife into the demons vessel and dies.

"Dammit, Audrey." He said pulling me up with my left hand. My fucking right wrist hurts like hell.

"I think the demon fractured my arm." I said holding it up lightly.

"Come on, I'll carry you. Let's go to the hospital." He said in his gruff voice as he scooped me up in his arms.

* * *

"I'm back!" I yelled in the bunker after getting a cast at the hospital. Sam quickly rushed out from the library and leaned against the doorway with his hands crossed. He didn't look surprised at me. "I'm clumsy, alright?" I said shrugging my shoulders walking down the stairs.

"More than clumsy," Dean said walking down the stairs with his bag of guns.

"I'm going to go to sleep." I said as I kissed Dean on the cheek and headed to the room we shared. Soft murmurs were heard coming from the direction of Dean and Sam, probably talking about how I suck at hunting after 9 years of tagging along with them.

* * *

Audrey woke up with a start after having some wierd dream of rainbow unicorns and flying pandas. She never was the girl that lived for the thrill of death. She looked at her right hand, still with a cast, like a never ending nightmare that was real. There was something written on her cast, "Will you marry me?". It looked like Dean's writing, and if he was asking, it'd be a yes. It was always a yes. She decided to get out of the warm bed she fell in love with. She looked in her nearby closet finding a shirt that would fit. Audrey took the first shirt she saw and tried to put it on. Having trouble with putting her shirt over her cast she yelled, "Dean!"

"What's wrong?" Dean said bursting in the door. She was standing in the room with her hands up with the shirt and all she was wearing underneath was a black lace bra.

"A little help?" Audrey asked waving her hands. He quickly ran towards her to pull her shirt down. He sighed and stood closer to her. She felt his hands wrap around her like a teddy bear. He squeezed her tighter than ever before. "And yes, Mr.I hide my feelings and just write it on your cast." She said sarcastically.

"I love you," he said bringing out the small black velvet box. She was speechless at the moment, 9 years leading up to this. But she also had something to tell. He placed the ring on her finger, "it was my mother's." He said.

"It's perfect," Audrey smiled. "But there's something I need to tell you." She said looking down feeling pity for herself. She knew it might kill him, but she had to say it. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours."


End file.
